Kraus Eternia
One of seven Archangels from the realm of Atmos, and the creator of Eternia. After war ravaged Atmos for thousands of years, and the country devolved into desolate wasteland, Kraus resolved to rebel against his creator and form a world where all creatures have true free will. Along with, he brought three hundred of his most loyal Angels. Facts *While Kraus has no intention to govern Eternia, his many creations, such as Ryujin, Asena, the Urayans, and Holy Magic, have a direct impact. He wants humans to make their own choices rather than dictating the path for them, but his Angels and Guardians have been known to offer advice. *The strain of creating Eternia physically destroyed him. For over a century, the majority of his Angels believed that he had died. This wasn't the case however, and while his body did perish, his soul took the physical form of a silver orb that came to be known as the Eye of Kraus. As long as it was in the possession of a human, Kraus was able to use them as a host, take over, and channel his magical power. *Kraus returned just in time, to stop a Fallen Azrael from conquering the world and potentially destroying it as a result. After defeating Azrael, Kraus banished him to serve dead souls for an eternity. He also created the peace barriers and Excalibur. *Kraus created humanity with the intention that, unlike Angels, they'll have flexible souls, capable of learning from their mistakes and absorbing different perspectives through many mortal shells that undergo various trials. An Angel is stagnant in the sense that they start as a pure, flawless being but cannot recover from corruption, whereas a human is able to correct their mistakes and escape the clutch of depravity. Once a human soul has learned all it can in the living plane, and has attained enlightenment, it ascends to Avalon, also known as Heaven, to join Kraus and the other Angels. *After the Divine War, the high angels Andriel, Malziel and Jaelthael worked together to communicate with humanity and direct them as to how they should be living their lives. These teachings became the foundation for Kraus worship. *There are a handful of humans that have been granted a special form of immortality by Kraus, known as Guardians. Their type of immortality does not create depravity as the undead do. The Guardians are the watchers of Kraus and will observe the world while feeding information back to their creator. Once they desire to move on to their next life, Kraus grants them death. Creating a Guardian requires Kraus to spend an extensive amount of time and mana. *He is estimated to be around 95'000 years old and is one of seven Archangels. The Archangels were considered 'perfect' by the God of Atmos, as unlike the Angels, no matter what actions they took, their wings would remain pure white and their minds wouldn't become Fallen, and they were the only beings in Atmos that were given free will. Category:Religion Category:Deities